Seasons
by Lilioom
Summary: She tempted him, knowing what she was getting into. He gave in, wishing he knew what he was getting into. "Sleep with me., Phantom." PhanEmp, lemons, basically PWP.


Seasons

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory.

Rating: M

Summary: She tempted him, knowing what she was getting into. He gave in, wishing he knew what he was getting into. "Sleep with me." PhanEmp, lemons, basically PWP.

. . .

Chatper 1: Spring.

.

.

.

Phantom released a tired sigh and rolled his bare shoulders, lightly bumping the headboard behind him. The more he scooted back, the more the plush blanket pooled down and around his naked torso.

'What am I doing?,' he questioned himself with a hint of self loathing which soon turned into full on fueled disgust.

A soft moan snapped the hero out of his thoughts of turmoil and turned his head in the direction of the almost muted noise.

Cygnus laid there, naked but covered with a thin bed sheet, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. And swollen. Swollen red.

'I did this,' Phantom felt the dread creep up on him, realization finally setting in. Something churned painfully within him, almost making him want to double over in pain. It was all so wrong. It had felt wrong in the beginning even though he wished with all his might for it to just feel right.

Phantom had slept with Empress Cygnus.

Cygnus had been the one to approach him that night. He should have suspected something was up, she was acting more fidgety than usual, stuttering more, when around him. It was clear as day to anyone who knew them both that she has a major crush on the dashing hero.

Her face would flush redder than the molten lava at Zakum's Door and she would fumble over her words, causing the red skin to darken.

When she came to him, he was almost mesmerized. His heart was beating hard within his chest, his palms began to sweat in the light material gloves and his knees almost gave out on him.

He almost thought he was staring at Aria.

The Empress had straightened her hair and applied light make-up. She was most likely wearing heels under the royalty clothing to give height, because gathering Shinsoo's energy will cause a slight stunt in her height and development for a couple years.

Phantom did not call her out on these things when she finally stood in front of him, red cheeks and all. She toyed with a piece of hair, wincing upon discovering that she had done some damage from straightening on certain parts for too long. Possibly lingering on stubborn curls while memories of fantasies came to distract her.

He bit the inside of his cheek when she finally tilted her head to look at him, eyes impossibly wide. Many emotions danced within them, never settling for too long until moving onto another feeling. It would have been amusing if the situation already weren't suspicious.

When Cygnus finally decided to open her mouth, he had thought she would go the usual route and ask him how he was doing, how was his day and so forth. But instead, the petite woman had dropped a bomb onto him. An unexpected nuclear bomb that would change his life.

"Sleep with me, Phantom."

It had been a bold move on her part, bold like Aria. Perhaps dressing and looking like the previous Empress had given her the confidence because even though her shoulders trembled, she refused to look away. Her eyes remained locked on his, the blue orbs glancing side to side at his purple ones.

At that moment, Phantom couldn't think. All he could think and want to believe was that Aria was standing before him, and knew deep within that Cygnus had known what she was doing and getting herself into when she appeared like this.

With a gloved finger, he lifted her head a bit more, tilted a fraction to the left and claimed the lips that belong to Empress Cygnus.

She froze upon contact, had not moved when Phantom swiped his tongue upon her bottom lip. Only when he pulled back and whispered her name did she finally began to breathe.

When she gasped, Phantom took advantage and struck. His lips clashed against hers, bumping teeth and wincing, but he easily slipped his tongue into her mouth and began coaxing her tongue to move along with his, to dance, to play.

Phantom's hands were shaking as he first placed them on small, frail shoulders. The Empress was too tiny, it was almost like he would snap her in half. But in years, after she could finally take Shinsoo's full power, she would fill out more nicely.

He first rubbed up and down her forearms, trying to relax her jumpy nerves. She gave little jerks whenever he touched a new area. After calming her down a bit, his hand moved to run up and down her back slowly, his fingers drawing tantalizing lines, trying to sooth her a bit more.

Empress was finally responding properly to his kiss. It was sloppy and hesitant, unsure. Phantom had no problem teaching her, coaxing her tongue into his mouth to explore at her leisure. It did not take her long to explore and he soon found out that she liked rubbing her tongue against his own.

The action was intimate, something he felt uncomfortable with her, but did not discourage her in the least bit. She got a bit more bold, placing a dainty hand on his bicep and squeezing, feeling the lean muscle there while the other hand moving around to press against his lower back.

"Empress," he breathed out after pulling back, looking down at the small woman.

She was breathing heavily, lips parted and bruised, eyes have lidded and shining with unadulterated lust. Her cheeks were beautifully flushed, as well as her neck and possible down her chest. "Phantom," she sighed.

He brought his hands up to toy with the straps of her formal dress, trying everything in his power to convince himself this was a bad idea, that everything would be so wrong int he aftermath. But despite all the power he contained, he was still male.

His nether regions stirred, his ego growing at the sight of the Empress, the mess he reduced her to. A part of him felt disgusted, the logical part, of how his body was reacting, another wanted nothing more than to ravage the treasure laid before him, to claim what he is certain no other had done.

But they were in the middle of the garden. There was a possibility of guards coming near by, on their way to patrol the area. It was also unfair for Cygnus to have her first time on the ground with roses surrounding them.

"Hold onto me," he whispered huskily into her ear, ignoring how thick his throat felt.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself flush against his body. Phantom wanted to admire how snugly she fit against him, but abanded the thought when he heard lazy, dragging footsteps approach the area they were in. He lifted her up by her rear, ignoring the muffled squeak that was muted into his shoulder, and took off in the direction to the home of Empress Cygnus.

It was no probably dodging all the guards surrounding the place. Some of the guards were at ease, the newbies who had recently joined the force, but the closer they reached the home, the more they encountered the serious bunch, the old and hardened soldiers who took everything seriously.

Phantom jumped from window sill to tree branches, higher and higher until he reached a quaint balcony. He had no problems picking the flimsy lock the double doors held and was pushing one open within seconds.

He did not risk turning on the lights and instead plopped the Empress onto her grand bed before turning to the night stand, flicking on the light the did not draw attention, only illuminating the small space.

Cygnus sat with a straight spine, hands clasped together and held between her knees. Her poise was perfect, and she would have looked every bit of the Empress that she was, except her expression betrayed her. There was lust swimming in her eyes, but now she looked a little unsure of the whole situation.

It was the perfect opportunity for Phantom.

"You can back out, you know," he whispered and gave her one of his charming smiles, but it was forced. He was silently hoping she was take his offer and tell him to get out. The more primal side hoped she would welcome him with open arms. And that side won.

"No," she whispered back fiercely, shaking her head of blond locks. "I want this. I want you." She whispered the second part more heatedly, her posture relaxing.

Phantom reached up to his neck and unclipped his cape, allowing the material to pool to the floor with a almost soundless 'schff'. Next went his hat, white military jacket and black thief boots. He was aware of the intense stare on his person, watching every movement with a fixed look, eyes soaking up the display. It made his ego swell.

He now stood in front of Cygnus with only a pair of pants. Reaching down, Phantom hooked his fingers under the loose dress straps and tugged it upwards. She understood his motives and raised her arms and bottom to help him help her wiggle out of the dress. He discarded the fine cotton clothing next to his and took in the Empress.

She was more dainty and frail looking than the dress had led on, it having covered all of her nonexistent curves. He had no doubt it was an insecurity of hers. She had not worn a bra, her breasts were not huge, or even average. They were on the small side but were fairly perky looking.

He didn't look anywhere else, couldn't. His attention was fixated on her chest.

Cygnus grew insecure and crossed her arms, hiding the small mounds from Phantom's view.

"I know they're nothing extraordinary," she looked down, mood dampening.

Phantom placed his knees on either side of her and urged her to lay on her back. He grabbed her wrists and lightly prayed them away. "They're beautiful," he whispered.

He leaned down and began to place butterfly kisses along her jaw, nose and eyebrow. At each contact he heard sharp inhaling, encouraging him that she indeed liked this. He began to feel more excited when he felt small hands run up and down his arms with feathery touches, stopping once in awhile to give his biceps a small squeeze.

Unable to help himself, Phantom laid his restraining member onto white cotton panties, grinding until he heard a gasp. It was sinfully good. A part of him was still hoping that this would be enough to scare the young Empress away, but instead she responded, probably unconsciously, by lifting up her own hips to meet his.

He groaned. It felt so good. It has been to long for him.

"If you don't like what is going to happen, just tell me to stop." He could only hope he would if she asked.

Cygnus did not respond, only looked up at him with wide, open and trusting look. It was just turning him on more. Dammit.

He lowered himself and gave a small nip to her collarbone. She jerked at the action, probably shocked at the slight pain. It was better to show her now that this would be a mostly painful experience, than a pleasurable one. At least for her first time.

He made sure to kiss where he nipped before continuing downwards. When he reached her chest, he went to a single breast and held the softened nub between a thumb and forefinger, gently rolling it between his fingers until it hardened. Once it stood erect, he gave a lick to warm it, before blowing cool air.

"Phantom," Cygnus gasped, eyes shut and hands fisted into the sheets, her back arching forward in demand of more attention.

"Shhh," he gave her nipple another lick before sucking on it completely.

"Ahh!" She tried to close her thighs together, the pleasurable sensation being shot down to her nether regions, but Phantom was laying between her legs, preventing their closure.

He continue his ministrations while his hand gave her neglected breast some attention. Every couples minutes he would switch, showering each breasts with equal affection, his actions spurned on by the growing mewling noises.

Phantom stopped for a moment to lean back and look at his handiwork. The Empress was a panting mess. Eyes half open, clouded with pure lust and mouth popped open, haggard gasps passing through. He breasts were swollen from his attentions, nipples red and hard.

"Don't forget - Tell me to stop, and I will," He reminded her. She looked confused for awhile until he went down again, this time pulling her panties along with him. He paused when he felt her freeze up. "Are you okay?"

"Uhm, I... " Cygnus placed her hands on her face, feeling completely heated and embarrassed. "I never done this before. It feels so intimate."

"That is what sex is."

Sex. Not love making. Only one of them is in love with the other, so this coupling will feel empty for both sides.

"Continue, please," she whispered peeking through her fingers.

"My pleasure," he practically purred, completely pulling the panties away.

She finally laid bare before him. His eyes zeroed onto the trimmed patch of blonde hair between her legs, pink moist lips peeking out. 'I caused this,' he thought will a swelled male ego.

Experimentally, Phantom kept his eyes on her while bringing his index finger to her nether regions, running the digit up one lip and down the other. Her reaction was instant, sharp inhaling and a her hip jerking to the side. He thought about thoroughly exploring her, but decided against it. Doing so would give her delusions that all encounters would be the same. And the only person who should be going slow with her is someone who loves her on a personal level.

Nodding to himself, Phantom got low and placed his hands on the back of those white creamy thighs. He ran his hands up and down them, relishing in the way they quivered at his touch, her slit getting more slick. His mouth watered at the sight.

He placed his hands at the side and pushed her thighs further apart and held them there, showing Empress in all her glistening glory. He was thankfully she did not repeat that was was embarrassed and dived in, laying his tongue flat on her sex and dragged up the muscle hard.

"Ah!" She gasped, jerking her hips upward into his face. "Phantom!"

"Shh, it's all right, I got you," her murmured, before lapping at her soaked pussy. She tasted sweet, fresh and exquisite.

He used his forearms to keep holding her thighs apart and brought his hands down, spreading her nether lips and groaned. She was so pink and ripe. He immediately latched onto her pleasure pearl. He sucked greedily and was thankful when Cygnus had placed a pillow over her head to muffle her cries. He did not think he could stop if anyone walked in on them now.

He continued to suck until her clit swelled before moving down her slit, sucking and nibbling softly on her plump lips. By the time her reached her special place, she was slick and wet. He lapped at her greedily, turned on by the fact that the Empress had started to respond, hips jerking forward, gyrating to find what feels good for her.

Without warning, he slid his tongue inside and did not bother waiting for her to get over the intrusion. He stiffened his muscle and pumped in and out of her, freeing one of his hands from one of her thighs to rub the little bean. Her body was wracked with pleasure now, she was beyond coherent thought. One of her hands had clutched at his golden locks and squeezed, driving him forward.

He stopped when he felt her tensing, drawing back to watch. He knew her first time is going to be painful, no matter if she orgasms now and not later. Getting her to the edge will hopefully bring her pleasure after the pain.

Cygnus removed the pillow from her head, looking at Phantom with confusion and distress. "Is... is that it?" She breathed heavily, still gasping for breath.

"No," he replied, his breath husky. He licked his lips, shivering at the taste of her. He stood and hooked his thumbs into his pants, slowly and sensually dragging them past his hips, giving a small show for the Empress.

He felt his heart race at the heated look in her eyes, feeling himself get more turned on at her full attention. He dragged on painfully slow below his hips until finally his cock sprung free, standing proud and dripping with pre-cum.

The empress felt her jaw drop at the sight and felt herself tingle at the sight presented before her. Phantom looked all male, toned and handsome. His hair was messy, eyes were glazed and her looked fuckable. She swallowed.

Phantom kicked his pants away and lowered himself onto the bed, making sure to crawl between her legs. He didn't stop until he was completely over her, looking down into lust filled eyes. "Last chance," he whispered. There was no going back.

"Take me, Phantom," she rasped.

"Wrap your legs around me," he ordered and she complied.

He groaned when he felt the tip of his cock touch something hot and wet. It took control to not just ram into her. Instead he allowed himself to ride up and down her slit, coating his dick with her juices. Every time he hit her clit, she would sigh and try to angle her hips to meet with his lazy strokes.

Finally Phantom had enough. He reached between them, grabbing himself and placing it at her entrance. He looked into wide blue eyes the entire time when he should not have. It was a much too intimate move. But he couldn't look away. She held a look of trust. He slowly slipped inside, watching her expression move to one of discomfort. When he met with resistance, he knew it was time.

No time to piddle paddle about it now. He pushed and broke through in one swift stroke. He felt Cygnus tense instantly, a cry of pain echoing throughout the room. Tears had rolled down the sides of her head, eyes clenched shut.

He waited, stayed as still as possible. Nothing but hot, silk heat engulfed him and it took every ounce of willpower not to pound into her delicate pussy. His teeth grit together as he watched and waited. She slowly opened her eyes, the pain shining through.

"I'm sorry. It hurts for every woman's first time. It's natural. I won't move until you're comfortable."

The Empress breathed deeply, opting to stay still as possible until the pain subsided into a dull throb. Experimentally she clenched her vagina walls, earning a hiss from the man above her.

"So good," he groaned, leaning down to nip at her collarbone. "How are you doing?"

"I think I'm okay now," she whispered.

Without needing any further encouragement, Phantom pulled back before pushing back in, making sure to keep his movements slow and measured. He knew she would still feel twinges of pain for the next few minutes and going about roughly would do nothing but harm her.

When Cygnus began to pain and wither beneath him, Phantom took that as a good sign. He started to pull all the way out before plunging back in, picking up speed.

"Fuck, you're so tight, Cygnus," he swore and attacked her lips, bruising them red. "So hot, fuck!"

"Phantom," she responded, wrapping her legs around him tighter, opening up herself more. Her small breasts bounced on her chest and she squealed when calloused fingers began to squeeze one of her nipples. She felt wild, she couldn't think, she wanted more. It was hot and unbearable.

Phantom felt his balls draw up and slowed down, knowing that his partner was no where near her orgasm yet. He took to keep his strokes so, but long. Cygnus thrashed below him, obviously tortured with pleasure. She moved in sync with his own thrusts, trying to bring herself to completion.

Deciding to speed things up, he reached between them and massaged her clit in small but quick circles and picked up his thrusting.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Cygnus cried out with each penetration, head shaking from side to side. "Phantom!"

"Yes, Cygnus," he purred, bending low to lick the shell of her ear and to whisper sensually in her ear. "You're so moist for me. I didn't know you'd love my cock so much."

Phantom jerked momentarily when he felt her vaginal walls clenched and couldn't help but smirk. It appeared that small talk turned the Empress on.

"Come for me," he demanded and watched in fascination as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, mouth opening to scream.

Without breaking his stride, he kissed her deeply and swallowed her scream. Her walls clamped down on his dick and squeezed, bringing him to his own orgasm. He continued to thrust into her, riding it out and allowing her to milk him of his cum. For a moment, he was thankful that Shinsoo's powers are keeping the Empress infertile until she has fully absorbed its powers.

When she finally released him, Phantom pulled out and collapsed beside her, breathing heavily. He listened to her rapid breathing and welcomed the cool night air to chill his heated skin.

Feelings completely spent, he fell asleep next to the Empress.

In the morning Phantom sat up and scooted back until his back touched the chilled wooden headboard. Regret. It was building up to an all time high. With his hands laying palms up, he wondered how can such a person be so filthy.

The Empress had been someone pure in everyone's eyes, including his own. But now he had tainted that image and it made him want to roll off the bed and heave up the bile in his stomach. What would Aria think of him if she could see what he had done now?

A soft moan beside him stirred Phantom from his thoughts. He stole a quick glance at the slumbering Empress, shoulders slumping as reality begin to set itself in more. How were they suppose to act now? Should they tell the others?

There was a swift, hard knock at the door before it swiftly opened.

"Empress, it is nearly eight o'clock. It is rare for you to sleep... in... " Neinheart froze in place and took in the sight with wide eyes, blinking rapidly. His mouth had dropped open in surprise, making his monocle drop. "W-what in the-! Phantom!"

With practiced ease, Phantom leaped out of the bed, snatching his clothes and jumping from the window. He ignored Neinheart's shouts and found a tall shrub where he could change into his clothes. It would appear that they would not have to deal with telling anyone now, if Neinheart had any say in it.

The man would probably sow the thief's lips shut if he even thought Phantom would open his mouth and squeal.

After dressing, Phantom was met with another dilemma, although unimportant. He had stolen something precious, something he had not done for decades. And he was torn between feeling triumph or repulsion.

. . .

A/N: End of chapter one! Tell me what you think! Also, if you think they are underage, no. Just, no. Because Nexon makes all their characters look cutsey as fuck, does not mean they are young embryo's.


End file.
